The Deal
by Wednesdays-Nightmare
Summary: Quorra comes to the End of Line looking for Zuse. Seeing that he's out she goes to Gem for help, but Gem want's payment in return. Rated M for Lesbian Sex


Okay so this is my first one-shot, I'm excited to finally get it posted (since stupid made me wait two days -_-) Anyways be nice in the comments please and hopefully can write more :)

Rated : M (18+)

Pair : Gem/Quorra

Gem's odd colored eyes gazed around the club, her eyes meeting Castor's as he flirted with some random programs in the packed club; it was nothing new, not for her eyes at least. Castor put his arm around the random program and led them out of the club; she knew what he had on his mind for that program.

Gem gave a small eye roll before turning and heading to the bar area. She sat down on the stool next to a random program who looked pretty depressed. It wasn't uncommon in the grid for Programs to be this way, not after CLU took over that is.

The white haired program lifted her hand, motioning the bar tender to fix her an energy drink. She waited patiently for him to fix it then gave him a nod as thanks before drinking it down. She licked her lips dry from the clear blue liquid as her eyes shifted more towards the door, seeing a familiar program entering the club. Gem's eyes met the programs uneasy gaze as she made her way towards the bar area where Gem sat.

"Quorra…" Gem greeted the program who had approached her. "This is quite a rare occasion, I never see you out and about," she smirked to the dark haired program who gave a small glare at her slightly smart attitude.

"You're looking a little worse for wear, Gem," Quorra replied while Gem's smirk faded into a glare at the insult.

"Hmm…." She stuck her nose up to Quorra then sipped on her drink more. Gem gently sat the glass back down on the bar counter before letting her odd colored eyes fall back on Quorra who took the empty seat next to her after the former depressed program had left. "What do you need anyways?" Gem asked knowing Quorra never came out of hiding without a reason.

"I need to talk to Zuse," She stated while Gem raised an eyebrow to her request.

"You want Zuse? You'll have to go through Castor," She said the same thing to Gem she said to all the other programs who requested Zuse; it wasn't uncommon for people to want his help after what he had done so many cycles ago.

Quorra rolled her eyes at Gem's comment, seeing right past that diversion, but maybe it was because she was the only one besides Gem who knew Castor's real identity. "Where is he?" She ordered while Gem only shrugged.

Gem knew where Castor was, he hardly ever left the club anymore, but Gem wasn't going to give in that easily, she loved toying with people who wanted to find Zuse. "Why don't you tell me what you need him for?" She suggested while she stirred the remainder of her drink with the little umbrella that came in the glass.

"It's none of your business…" Quorra glared while Gem allowed her devilish grin to slide back across her face.

"Quorra, Quorra, Quorra, don't you know whatever secret this is wont stay a secret for long if you tell Castor…" She warned the girl. Gem stared at Quorra, not breaking eye contact with her while continuing to stir her drink easily. "Well…?" She asked once more.

"Still not telling you…" Quorra replied while Gem stuck her nose up and shrugged a little.

"Fine, then you can search the club by yourself, hell, he may have gone to another floor of the building for all I know, good luck searching all twenty stories," She stated as Quorra watched Gem with a groan. Quorra really didn't want to spend all her time searching the whole building for Castor when she knew that Gem knew his exact location.

"So how's the creator?" Gem asked randomly, quickly changing the subject which came to Quorra's surprise in a way. "What? You didn't want to tell me about this…secret of yours so we'll just talk about something different," Gem teased as her eyes scanned Quorra in hope of getting her to break it out to her.

Quorra said nothing, of course, why would Gem expect her to talk about the Creator? It was obvious she was hiding out with him and wouldn't give any information on him. Even if it was as simple as how his health was. "I'll make a deal with you…" Gem smiled, "How about you and I go someplace more private to talk about this matter…perhaps you're just uncomfortable talking about this in the crowd." She stated as she rose from the bar stool.

"Wha- No…I-" Gem cut Quorra off as she motioned the girl to follow her to the stair case that lead up to Castor's private area of the club, they wouldn't be bothered there. Gem walked though the thin screen and motioned Gem to come with her as she walked behind the small counter to fix her a drink.

"So…about that-" Quorra cut her off with an annoyed _No! _Causing Gem to look up from the light green energy drink she was making for Quorra, "Fine, Fine…have it your way." She said as she finished the drink off with a small umbrella then walked back over to the couch and sat down and held it up for Quorra, "Go on, take a seat…" she said to Quorra.

The dark haired program said nothing, continuing to stand as Gem's eyes flashed her a small glare, "Sit…" She ordered more loudly before Quorra sat down next to Gem and sipped on her drink.

Slowly Gem's hand slid across the black couch and over to Quorra's knee. Quickly Quorra stood to her feet, knocking the glass of liquid out of her hand and watched it shatter on the floor. Gem was unbothered by the broken glass though her eyes followed Quorra as she stood up.

"I'm leaving, I'll find Castor by myself," She stated as she turned on her heels to head for the stairs.

"Wait…" Gem said standing to her feet as Quorra looked over her shoulder with a glare. She didn't know why she was waiting for Gem's response, maybe she just wanted to hear what excuse the White Program would make up.

Gem stepped up behind the Dark haired program, her chest to Quorra's back as she stood still, almost fearing to move with Gem behind her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around Quorra's torso, her hands sliding up and down Quorra's stomach while she wrested her chin on her shoulder, "I'll make a deal with you…" She started, "I'll take you to Castor, but I want something in return," She whispered, her cold voice hitting Quorra's warm skin.

"No…" Quorra replied in a shaky whisper though it didn't stop Gem from placing her cool lips on the darker program's neck. "So this is why you brought me here?" she asked while Gem only nodded in return.

"Castor never pays much attention to me, I'm mostly just for show I guess…He doesn't hug me, kiss me, it's been Cycles since we've even lain together. I may be cold hearted but I still need attention too…and something tells me you do as well. I can sense how tense you are; I bet it's been a while for you as well am I right?" She questioned though Quorra didn't answer her.

Gem's hand slid from Quorra's stomach up to her breast and gave it a light squeeze. Gem let the same grin slide back across her face hearing a moan escape Quorra's lips. She was winning this mental battle, she knew she was. "You agree?" She asked though still no words from Quorra as Gem led her away from the stair case back over to the couch.

Quorra sat down first then Gem next to her as the lighter program's hand moved to Quorra's inner thigh. "I'll take you to him in a bit…" she whispered, "But I like to be paid for my services up front," She warned Quorra who gave in with a simple nod, a small part of her wanting this as well. Gem smirked as she moved her lips to Quorra's, locking them in a rough kiss as Gem squeeze the other girl's inner thigh. Quorra let out a moan as Gem's hand traveled up and cupped her crotch though her light suit, causing a somewhat louder moan to escape Quorra's lips.

Gem was loving the sound of her moans, it kept her going and made her want more of Quorra in those moments. "Hmm you're sensitive…it really has been a while for you hasn't it," She smirked as she pushed Quorra to lay down on the cough while Gem's light suit derezzed off of her, leaving her bare in the dim light of the private lounge of the club.

Quorra looked up, her eyes widening at Gem's body, she was nearly the same color as her suit, so pale, it was a beautiful color for her. Gem's odd blue eyes looked back to Quorra's as she leaned over her. Quorra spread her legs out giving Gem room to lie on top of her and kiss down her neck while her hands fondled with Quorra's breasts. It had been ages since either program had received this much attention so of course Quorra moaned more from the breast massage and the lips on her neck.

Slowly Quorra's suit began to derezz as well, starting at the bottom and heading up her stomach and chest then finally she was completely nude under Gem. She blushed at the look that came over Gem's face at seeing her nude body, Gem liked it, she was beautiful in her eyes. "Hmmm…" Gem moaned out feeling her nub rubbing against Quorra's thigh. She matched the moan with her own as her knee began to move between Gem's legs.

Slowly Gem went back to kissing down Quorra's neck, moving at a slow, teasing pace to her breasts and let her tongue swirl around the outer part of her nipple before taking the small bud in her mouth and sucking it. Her other hand massaged the other breast to give it equal attention while her free hand moved down Quorra's body to her womanly area. Gem could feel Quorra tense under her, obviously not used to being touched like this, Gem loved the control she had over Quorra at the moment. "You like that?" Gem whispered after pulling Quorra's nipple from her mouth.

Gem let her fingers slide across Quorra's folds more before letting one finger travel inside of her. Quorra moaned at the feelings she was having in those moments, the feeling of Gem's lips around her breasts, and her finger in her entrance. Gem moaned as Gem added two more fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out slowly, listening to the wet noise it made. Quorra slowly began to rock her hips against Gem's three fingers injected into her wetness, Gem smirked at the physical response she was getting from Quorra.

"I like it," She agreed, answering the question that Gem had asked just a few moments ago.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Gem stopped the moving of her fingers, teasing the other girl with a smirk as Quorra groaned and begged a little more, though Gem wouldn't give in. "Care to repeat?" She asked.

"I said I like it…" Quorra murmured once more,

"One more time?" Gem smirked.

"I said I LIKE it!" Quorra said a little louder, feeling slightly dirty or giving into the feelings she was having. Quorra's grey eyes met Gem's wicked filled ones, the look on Gem's face frightened Quorra a little. Such a wicked grin, perfect for the wicked woman she could be most of the time.

"Good," Gem replied as she shoved her fingers in harder causing Quorra to moan out more and buck her hips a little.

Gem removed her fingers from Quorra, the three of them were drenching wet from her insides. Gem smirked and slid her tongue across her fingers, tasting Quorra on herself before sliding off the couch and into the floor, kneeling before Quorra who sat up a bit on the cough, repositioning herself for Gem. "If you liked that then I'm sure you'll love this," She smirked as she wrapped her arms under Quorra's thighs and pulled her ass to the edge of the couch and let her legs lay over Gem's shoulders.

Quorra's eyes widened at the shock of pleasure running though her when Gem's pale lips wrapped around Quorra's nub. Never before had she felt such a thing, it was amazing, she loved it. Louder moans escaped Quorra's lips, she nor Gem cared how loud they got since they both doubted anyone down in the club would hear them over the loud music pounding though the speakers on the level below.

Gem sucked Quorra's clit slowly, teasing her, loving the reactions she was getting from the girl. As she sucked and flicked her tongue over Quorra her hand slowly started to head for her own area. Gem rubbed herself feeling her own wetness sliding down her leg. She lightly fingered herself while pleasuring Quorra but of course Gem would want the same treatment in return, how could she not want Quorra to do this to her, especially since Gem was doing to her in the first place.

"Gem…" Quorra moaned out while the program stopped and looked up meeting Quorra's eyes as she motioned her to stand. Gem did as Quorra asked and rose to her feet then watched Quorra's motions what to do next. Gem gave a devilish grin as Quorra laid down flat on her back across the cough, Gem tossed one leg over her straddling her then leaned laid down flat on her stomach, her knees were on either side of Quorra's shoulders while she lowered her head and continued to lick and tease Quorra's nub.

Quorra leaned her head up when Gem straddled her, her fingers moving towards Gem's wet entrance, gently sliding a finger inside of her, then two while she poked Gem's nub with the tip of her tongue, almost scared to talk her fully in her mouth. She'd never done this with another female program so she was a little unsure what to do, but after a moment she gave in and wrapped her lips around Gem's clit and sucked.

Both girls enjoying their time together, eating each other's insides. Quorra moaned out more and spread her legs wider for Gem though gasped out and let out a whimper feeling Gem's middle finger slide into her rear entrance. Gem couldn't help but snicker at the response and slid her middle finger in and out of Quorra's rear knowing it probably felt a little uncomfortable but once she was used to it it would only add to the pleasure.

"Gem, I…" Quorra stated feeling herself shiver at the shattering orgasm that Gem had given her. Quorra moaned out and tensed up at the feeling though Gem continued to lick and milk her throbbing nub lightly for the next few seconds while Quorra continued on Gem.

Gem still fingered Quorra's ass though Yelped out when Quorra bit down on Gem's clit, hard too. Gem was unsure for a moment, wondering if it was by accident or if Quorra was betraying her.

"Sorry," Quorra apologized and continued to lick and moved her fingers in and out of Gem until she had reached her limit as well, spilling her juices in and over Quorra's mouth. Both girls milked eachother's pleasure as far as they could and cleaned eachother's insides until they couldn't take anymore.

Gem huffed, tired from the work she had done with Quorrra, Quorra seemed tired too as Gem forced herself up and off of the darker program to sit up straight on the couch. Quorra pulled herself up to sit straight as well as they both huffed to catch their breath and just looked at eachother wondering if what they had just done had really happened. With the back of her wrist, Gem wiped her mouth then huffed a bit more.

"Okay…a deal's a deal…Castor's on the fifth floor, room 209…" She told Quorra with a small frown then sat back comfortably on the couch while the dark haired program stood up and quickly let her Suit form back onto her body to cover herself.

"Thank you," Quorra said as she turned and headed for the stair case, though stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder at Gem who was still laying nude on the couch, staring up at the dim lights on the ceiling.

"Gem," Quorra called to the nude program as she turned and looked at Quorra. Quorra scanned Gem's eyes, staring deep into them, seeing the sadness and loneliness laced in them. Quorra frowned, she knew what it was like to be alone, it was terrible. She could see it pained Gem to be this way, it would be like that for anyone. Though Quorra had Flynn to take care of her, not in a sexual way, but just being there in general. Gem had no one, Castor yes, but he tended to neglect her a lot of the time it seemed.

"Yes?" Gem replied raising one of her dark eyebrows that contrasted her white hair.

"Maybe if you're not busy…once I talk to Zuse…Castor," She corrected herself, "Maybe I could come back and see you again?" She requested.

A small smiled flashed on Gem's face. Not the fake ones she normally put on to mask her sadness, a real smile. She felt wanted. "Of Course…" Gem agreed as she batted her eyes towards Quorra as she nodded back to Gem.

"I'll be back in a few," Quorra promised.

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
